From: yrachmael-04
Re(4): Eric and/or Roy ? From: yrachmael7/29/2019, 3:06:35 PM I mistyped I meant Michael Moorecock , the British author and publisher. He wrote the Eternal Champion series and finished with The Corneilus Chronicles . On 2019-07-29 Vanessa Ravencroft said: > Dear Friend, > > I am not sure if you have read all the stories yet. But that is > okay of course. > I do not know who or what Moorecraft is. > > In my universe, the Dark One was attacked by Crea and her allies. > Back then the RULE was a strict division between opposing > concepts. > Crea broke the rule by incorporating concepts of the other side. > There are three Concepts: > Singularity > Duality > Trinity > > The Narth are champions for the Third Way and that is the > Decision the Dark One makes. > He then closes all rifts, destroys many of the Old Entities and > clears the road for New Entities to evolve. > Preparing for the Final Conflict and the End of All Things. > > You might find the links below helpful in getting an > understanding of what is the foundation of my Universe > > > https://galnet.fandom.com/wiki/Duality_Rule > > https://galnet.fandom.com/wiki/Crea_and_her_alliance_defeat_the_Dark_One > > https://galnet.fandom.com/wiki/THE_RULE_IS_BROKEN > > https://galnet.fandom.com/wiki/Foundation_of_my_Universe > > > > On 2019-07-29 yrachmael said: > > > Thanks for the link..Since there is a "Rule" can you borrow > from > > Moorecraft? Also his "Eric" was the key Eternal Hero. There > > needs be a balance to the Dark One and there needs to be > > limitations, either self-imposed, or intrinsic to "universal > > nature", or even imposed by "the One who Planned it All". > > Example might be the influence of Erica would result in the > Dark > > One realizing that a 100% destruction would include Erica and > all > > he "cared" about and would by definition include his own > > existence. A recognition that total "Light" and total > "Darkness" > > cannot exist without the other. That might result in > designating > > a universe where the conflict can be indefinitely maintained > with > > either side not seeking total annihilation of the other but, > > dominance. > > > > Anyway thanks for the link...love the way you think. > > > > On 2019-07-28 Vanessa Ravencroft said: > > > > > Dear Reader, > > > > > > thank you for reading and taking the time to write me a note. > > > Why don't you cut and paste this link? > > > It might answer your question; > > > > > > https://galnet.fandom.com/wiki/Eric%27s_future > > > > > > Vanessa > > > > > > On 2019-07-28 yrachmael said: > > > > > > > Dear Vanessa, > > > > Please just keep writing...Eric or Roy..YES whatever > > motivates > > > > you at the moment. I'll read them all and keep enjoying > > them. > > > > Frankly, I'm fascinated by Eric's future after the Dark One > > > > leaves. Category:Stories-Online